


I Wouldn't Call This Mindful

by willoden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (or the lack thereof), ? yeah i'd call this fluff, Art, Digital Art, Drarry Strugglefest 2020, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Magical Accidents, Meditation, Pining, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willoden/pseuds/willoden
Summary: Stupid Professor McGonagall with her stupid magic rules and her stupid club. Deescalation was not Harry’s strong suit, and after weeks of complimenting Draco on his hair, his clothes, his eyes, his—anyway, he’d had enough. There was no way he wasn’t ending today with a fight, a real fight, and with that burning in the back of his mind, Harry was prepared to do his worst.And yet, this time Draco was the one to crack first.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Drarry Strugglefest 2020





	I Wouldn't Call This Mindful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mx_Maneater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/gifts).



via prompt by [Mx_Maneater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater): In response to Harry and Draco's latest fight, McGonagall instates a **Meditation Club** that she puts them both in charge of as a punishment. With hopes of mitigating any further fights, within the designated club room she puts in place a spell so that **any arguments or violence** lead to the perpetrator feeling **magically compelled to compliment the other person**. Instead of defusing tension, however, it becomes a battle of insincere compliments (and maybe some real ones muddied up in the mix) and the club is becoming really popular for spectators—but not in the way McGonagall intended!

**Author's Note:**

> Also cross-posted to Tumblr [here](https://violetworden.tumblr.com/post/625206904267948032/stupid-mcgonagall-with-her-stupid-magic-rules-and)! Where you will also find me :) 


End file.
